Naruto's Holiday!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A Naruto x Young Justice Cross offshoot. Without a mentor or family, Naruto finds himself without Holiday plans. That is, until he's invited to spend the holidays by Dinah. Could sparks start flying?


Naruto's Holiday

0

Naruto x Black Canary

0

Story Start

0

The usual noise echoed throughout the halls of Mount Justice as Naruto continued working on a new set of seals. Things were a bit more festive then usual seeing as it was the winter season meaning everyone would be spending the holiday with their families.

_Family._

_'My other self-better appreciate what he has.' _Naruto bitterly thought as he stood up from his work desk. He decided to take a walk while the ink on the scroll dried. As usual, Wally and Artemis were fighting about something or another. Those two were the only one besides him still at the cave. Everyone else had already gone to join their families, even Superman had finally started making strides to connect with Connor after that incident with the Light a half a year ago.

While he was happy that his friend finally got acceptance, it only added to the reminder how lonely he was in this world. He had neither family nor a mentor. He was an obligation; one that the league had to make sure wouldn't be a danger to others.

When the Computer announced Black Canary's arrival, Naruto didn't make much of it. Black Canary was a nice woman, he was helping her train himself in the art of control, but the blond couldn't say he knew her all too well.

"Hello Black Canary, if you're looking for Connor Superman already picked him up."

Dinah slowly exhaled, unsure of how to begin. "Actually Naruto I came to talk to you." As the team's counselor Black Canary slowly began to learn about the group of super powered teenagers and such she picked up on certain cues. If there was one thing that Naruto didn't like talking about was his origins. Though, because of these same origins that left him without a home to go home to or a mentor to turn to. "I want you to know you're more than welcome to stay at my place this season," Dinah offered.

He shook his head. "I don't want to be a burden. Besides, don't derail your plans on my part. It's fine, I have tons of plans anyway." His body language suggested he was lying. It was as if he wasn't even trying.

"You wouldn't be and I assure you I don't have any plans."

"But what about…" he trailed off.

"Green Arrow and I are spending a little time apart, so if the reason you're refusing is because you think you'll be running our plans that is not the case. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Naruto let out a sigh, realizing that the woman before him was not going to relent unless he agreed to go with her. "Guess I don't have much of a choice." Despite the front he was putting, he was glad that she had invited him. And he hadn't been so stubborn, maybe he would have accepted one of the other's invitation to spend time with their families, but he didn't want to be an intruder in such private matters. If it was just Black Canary and he wasn't interrupting anything than he suppose it was fine. "I'll go get packed then." He wouldn't need much. He would only need his toothbrush and some clothes to change into during the duration of his stay.

Bidding goodbye to his two friends, Naruto followed Canary through the cave's means of transportation. The two soon arrived to Seattle where Canary's Flat was located. "Might not be the most luxurious apartment, but it serves its purpose."

Naruto took a brief glance around the modest apartment. To the side there were two black DVD stands, one filled with movies and the others CD. A little father in was a medium sized couch facing a flat screen TV. To the side farther back was a kitchen with the standard stove, counter, and refrigerator and outside the kitchen on the other side of the counters was a table with four chairs.

"There's only one bathroom so we're going to have to share it."

That concept wasn't all too unfamiliar to the blond. "Where do I sleep?"

"The couch is a pull-out. There are blankets and spare pillows in the linen cupboard in the hallway. Just let me get change and I'll give you a tour around the city." Black Canary offered as she walked down the hall and into where Naruto assumed was her bedroom.

_'Well, at least it's better than being cooped up in the cave.' _Naruto walked over to the glass windows, looking out into the distance and expecting a random explosion. Because heavens know a superhero couldn't go two hours without something exploding in the distance or a crime happening. It was now more likely to happen since he mentally lampshaded it. '_Huh? Nothing happened._' He thought and surely an explosion would occur. And it didn't occur. '_That's…odd.' _ He thought. Though that only made Naruto anxious. The lack of explosions was not a normal sign meaning that the universe was going to mess with him another way.

Cue Black Canary entering back in wearing casual black pants and a dark blouse that while they didn't cling to her body, it surely didn't hide her figure either. '_Touche Universe, touche.'_ Was all Naruto could think of.

000

Chapter End

000

I was supposed to start this story in December. Yeah, we all know how well that went. Oh well, enjoy it anyway. This is another idea concept that came to mind with this crossover type. With that in mind the angle of this story being a lack of family and mentorship, which is going to make an interesting story to write. With that I hope you guys enjoy the story.


End file.
